Perdition
Perdition is a main story quest in Prey (2017). Overview I left myself instructions to destroy the Talos I space station if the Typhon broke out. That's the current situation I find myself in, and I've already secured the Arming Keys. Now all I have to do is use both keys to prime the reactor for self-destruct in the Power Plant, then activate from the Bridge. Objectives * Access self-destruct consoles * Use the Arming Keys in the Power Plant * Trigger the station's self destruct Walkthrough The quest is activated in the final part of The Keys to the Kingdom, i.e. when met with Alex Yu in Arboretum. You can listen to what Alex has to say (initiating A Mind Without Limits) or simply engage him in order to get access to the key. If you've delayed your move, the appearance of Apex will throw Arboretum into a state of zero gravity, either killing or incapacitating Alex. Use the opportunity to search his body to acquire Alex's Arming Key (you already have the first key, which was found in the course of The Keys to the Kingdom) Note - If by any chance you've lost one of the arming keys, you can use a fabrication plan to develop a new one. The plan for Morgan's Key could be found during Reboot, while Alex's Key Fabrication Plan is found on his body. You cannot use the fabricator in Arboretum, but you can make your way to e.g. Talos I Lobby and reach a similar device in Yu's office. Accessing the Reactor Console Morgan has to travel to the Power Plant. As a reminder - the area is accessed through Life Support, which means having to use the Arboretum elevator. The zero gravity environment in the area means having to limit the flight time to a minimum and avoid Apex's tendrils which can be driven off by activating the available Nullwave Transmitter. Moreover, the path ahead is guarded by Military Operators and powerful Phantoms - consider sneaking past the opponents that don't obstruct the way forward. If you've managed to reach the power plant, make your way to a nearest grav shaft and use it to access level -5. The reactor control room is accessed by using the maintenance access. Make your way through the maintenance tunnel that leads to the area below the main reactor. The console contains two sockets used to hold the arming keys. Place a key in each socket (your hero will apply the right key by himself) and twist both. Initiating the Auto Destruct Procedure You now have to use the command console found on Talos I Bridge. The area is accessible through Arboretum, so you'll be subjected to a second trek through the zero gravity zone. Make your way to a grav shaft that allows you to access the bridge and accept the destination. Proceed to the third floor and find Captain Jada Marks's desktop, which will enable you to interact and begin the autodestruct procedure. A countdown will begin, giving you a short window of opportunity to do your final bidding. You are now left with two ways of proceeding. If you want to be a hero, you can wait for the countdown to end or (a better idea) sit on the captain's seat to end matters faster. Alternatively, you can escape from the station by boarding Dahl's shuttle stationed in the Shuttle Bay. This variant is available only if you've went through with Incapacitate Dahl i.e. you've made the admiral switch teams and "recruited" a shuttle pilot in progress. The time limit offers only a narrow window of opportunity - focus on sprinting throughout the following areas and avoid getting into fights with the remaining typhoons or operators. Once you've reached the shuttle, proceed to the cockpit and sit next to Dahl. If you followed the December quest, you can also escape via Alex's private escape pod, at the top of the Arboretum. This is substantially faster and safer than trudging down to Dahl. The survivors on Dahl's shuttle will still survive. Other factors that affect this quest include January's and Alex's status (intact or destroyed, living or unconscious or dead), as well as what neuromods you have installed throughout the game.Category:Prey (2017) Quests Category:Prey (2017) Main Quest